


100 words in the still of the night

by loveinadoorway



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt in LiveJournal's comment_fic group by doreyg: Any, Any, the whisperer in darkness</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words in the still of the night

He huddled in a corner of his bedroom.  
The voice was mocking him, its icy tone relentless in its logic. There really was no reason to go on like this. The drugs were his only friend now. They wrapped him up in a friendly cocoon, but that only worked until the voice returned, whispering in his ears about the right dosage, about the way out, about the blackness that was calling him. The blackness where he belonged.  
Tonight, the thought of John’s eyes crinkling with laughter was still enough to shut it up.  
But how much longer did he have?


End file.
